A Market Uprise
by GingerBaconCookies
Summary: It first starts out as a friendly dinner together, but it goes terribly right when the setting takes a turn for the better... And the worse. Just a random story. Is rated M due to incoming sexual themes.


"Good morning, Luigi!"

Water poured from the pitcher Mario was holding, right onto Luigi, sound asleep in bed.

"G-Gyaahhh! What?! Ah, Mario, stop!" He flailed and rolled out of bed, landing with a huge THUMP.

"Ahahaha! Goodmorning, 'Ol Wegi. Breakfast has already been made, and the bacons' gone. Maybe if you had gotten up earlier, you could've had some!~"

Luigi groaned and rolled onto his back. There was a shooting pain in his arm, but he soon had forgotten the pain when he smelled the sweet smell of bacon. "Oh, it's 1:45?! Oh, crap! Breakfast smells good though!"

A grin painted on his face, he put a shirt on and pulled up his jeans, and he stumbled down stars barely noticing that his arm had turned red and swelled a little. Also, he barely had heard what his brother had said, because his ears were ringing in pain. Mario sat in front of the TV screen and ignored him as he ran across the kitchen, hoping for the usual cheese eggs, grits, and sweet sweet bacon.

"Yay! Breakfast is... Hey... Mario, where's the bacon..?"

"I ate it all. I told you that already." He picked up his arm slowly, changing channels aimlessly on the TV.

"But... Bro! The bacon is the best part of breakfast. I can have a complete breakfast without bacon!"

Luigi stood there patiently, waiting for an answer, as his brother burned his brain cells.

"...Bro? Are you listening?"

"No."

"Fine... I'll make some myself..."

"We're all out."

"What?! You cooked and ate all the bacon?! Mario, what the hell?! You know I love bacon!"

"I love bacon too. That's why I did. You can go out and get some though, I'd rather not. I'm not feeling well."

Mario, finally finding a suitable channel, lowered his arm. He settled into a comfortable position, scooted his legs out enough to slide his back down farther, and let out a burp, proving that he was not happy that Luigi had slept the whole day.

"Oh, come on... Why such a hard punishment for sleeping in? You know I've been stressed lately. Besides, I've never done that to you, and you sleep to up to 4:00 in the evening!"

"So? You needed to eat all that food for me. I'm done, and we never have leftover breakfast."

"Ugh. Yes _sir_." He moaned sarcasticly, scooping up sunny-side up eggs and some cold-hard grits onto his plate. Upon doing this, Mario turned around and gave Luigi a lazy look.

"Oh, yeah, and Daisy called. She just wanted to talk. Maybe you could've gotten to talk to her if you-"

"Oh, just SHUT UP. What did you say to her?"

"That you were taking a huge dump and that she should call back in a few days."

Luigi was silent at first, but then he let out a large groan and replied "MARIO! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You weren't awake."

"I have to to everything around here! Ugh. Fine. I'm heading out to get bacon. You owe me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Luigi stared at the back of his brothers head and gave him an angry look. He sighed and went upstairs to put on socks and his gloves, coming back downstairs with slow, weary steps. He noted about that one step, 3 from the bottom, that needed to be nailed again.

He headed for the door, slipping his shoes on, making sure that he gave Mario a crude look before walking out.

Birds chirped and people laughed, it was a beautiful day to go out for a stroll in the mushroom kingdom market. Luigi walked through that gate, taking a big breath in for the smells of baked breads, salted meats, and corndogs. He let it out slowly and kept his sad look, and walked across the marketplace.

"Good morning, Luigi! What could've possibly brought you into town today?"

The toad marketplace owner laughed a hearty laugh. He was one of Luigi's biggest fans and one of his only followers. He was the only one who would love to sell Luigi his foods and wares for a discounted hero price.

"Goodmorning, sir. I'm here for some bacon, some mushrooms... and uh, some flowers. Actual rose flowers, that is."

"Bacon, Mushrooms, and... Hmm? Ah, who's the lucky someone?~"

"Just a friend. I think it'd be nice for her..." Luigi sighed and rubbed his arm, which was swelling up like fermenting roadkill.

"Oh, ah, Luigi my friend? is there something wrong with your arm? It looks as red as a beet. Should you get that checked out?"

"Oh? My arm... It's fine. Just got up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess. It's not problemic." He looked at the toad and smiled, pulling out his wallet with his un-injured hand.

"Oh... I see, my friend. I'll get your stuff then, eh?"

The market owner hopped down from his stool and disapeared into his tent. As he did this, Luigi looked down at his arm, making a face. Did he break it? Is he sick? He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, hiya Luigi!"

"Huh?" Luigi looked around, suddenly seeing a girl in a orange dress, smiling and waving. Oh, it's just Daisy, he thought. She startled me.

"What are you doing here, Daisy? Gee, I uh... Wasn't expecting you to be here.."

"Yeah, I called. Mario answered. I called about 20 minutes ago, actually... That was fast."

She giggled, grinning at Luigi.

"Oh... Yeah, I was actually asleep... You see, Mario has a very clever way of trying his hardest to embarass me. He thought it was a nice idea to pour a pitcher of ice-cold water on me as I was sleeping afterwards, too. Haha... Brothers. Gotta love 'em..." He said, looking at the tent.

Suddenly, Luigi remmbered... (Oh, crap! I forgot I was getting flowers for Daisy! When he comes out with flowers, Daisy is sure to start questioning! Geez, what do I do?!)

"Uh... Daisy? Pardon me, I have to do something..."

He paniced and stepped into the tent, catching the Toad off guard.

"Wait, STO-"

"Shhh!"Luigi put his hands up, in a panic, and gave the marketer a sad look.

"Listen, this girl is outside, and she's the one I'm getting flowers for. I'll give you 120 extra coins if you keep them on hold for a while, okay? I just want the bacon and mushrooms..."

"Oh... U-Uh... Alrighty, my friend. I'll hold them for you. Be back later, alright? Now, get out, you aren't allowed inside the tents!"

"Oh... Thank you, so much..." He sighed and walked out, Daisy waiting patiently. He gave a grin to Daisy and pulled his wallet back out.

"Hey, Luigi, aren't you banned from the tents-"

"Y-yes, but I know the owner very well. He lets me see his stock so I know when to order certain foods..."

"Oh... That's nice. That's very kind of him. So um... Luigi... While you were busy, I was wondering..."

Luigi smiled. (Omigod, I hope she's going to ask me out! pleasepleasepleaseplease-)

"Would you like to come to my castle and have dinner with me and my parents?"

(Damnit.)

"Oh, of course! I'd love too. When do I come over?"

"7 'O clock sharp. I'll let my guards know you're coming." She laughed and smiled. "Wait, Luigi? What is wrong... With your arm?"

"Oh... Um... It hurts a bit, but it's just irritated. It's fine..." He gave a nervous grin.

"Oh, no... Let me see it..."

( Physical contact, oh yesss :D)

"O-Okay..."

She walked over slowly and touched his arm, looking at it with great concern. She streamed her hand up his arm, feeling at the different parts of his injury.

"O-ow!" Luigi mused, taking back his arm. "That... Hurt."

"Oh my, Luigi, I think you broke your arm! How'd this happen?" She gave a 'i just ran over a puppy' face to Luigi, and tilted her head for added affect.

"Oh... Uh... You know how I said that Mario thought it was a good idea to water me like an arctic plant this morning? Well, rolling out of that bed didn't feel too bad from the numbness, but I don't think I _broke_ it..."

He lifted his look up to Daisy. The sadness in his eyes shot Daisy like a bullet, but Daisy didn't show any weakness. There was silence between them.

"Don't worry... It's okay, I'm fine Daisy, really..."

"Come over at 6 'O clock, alright? I'm concerned about it. That's two times the size of your arm, that knot you have..."

"Daisy... It's okay... R-Really..."

"Luigi. Come over at 6." She gave him a look. "Okay?"

There was another silence.

"Um... Okay."

"Good!" She smiled widely. She skiped a bit in her place.

"See you at 6, sweetie!~"

She skipped off, humming to herself. (Wait, wasn't she here to shop? Why didn't she have any bags...? What a weird girl.)

_Hiya guys! I'm rating this M, because later on, it's going to get... Juicy. *eyebrow raise, pedofile face lol.*_

_I'll make another when I get to the time. You can yell at me and stuff on my Deviant art account if you want, I really don't care. \_(._." )_/_

_There is going to be more, so no worries._

~Dez


End file.
